


More Than Flowers

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's scent is buried deeply within Korra's memory. Of course, there are many things Korra loved about her, but somehow the woman's scent has always been the clearest in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Flowers

Korra frowns at the strange woman standing across from her, making no effort to mask her irritation. She has learned that the woman’s name is Asami Sato and that she is the daughter of the most prominent industrialist in the United Republic.  _Spoiled and prissy_ , Korra gathers from this. She gives the heiress another glance over, her eyes lingering longer than she intends.  _Beautiful_ , she admits. As she walks past Asami, Korra can’t help but notice the sweet scent of floral perfume wafting into her nostrils.  _She smells nice too._

Years later, she looks back and laughs. Korra is lying on top of Asami, one hand tangled in long dark hair and the other hand pinning down a slender wrist onto the mattress below. She buries her face into Asami’s neck and inhales deeply. Korra has since then identified the floral scent to be jasmine, but she has picked up on other scents as well. The smell of paper and ink on her fingertips. The hints of motor oil and smoke lingering in her hair. Subtle, but certainly there. Korra quietly prides herself in her discoveries as she nudges her nose further into Asami’s skin.

Now, Korra looks at Asami’s face one last time. The masses of flowers framing her body make her look so small and delicate.  _Too small and delicate_. Korra knows that there is strength found behind her delicacy, endurance built within her small frame. She wishes she could bury Asami with her blueprints, her power tools, her work gloves. But now, all Korra can do is watch as the arrangers prepare to close the coffin.

All she can smell is the overwhelming scent of flowers. It is foreign to her.

Asami smells like a stranger.


End file.
